1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a so-called Brownie film, particularly a 120 size of roll film or a 220 size of roll film.
2. Related Background Art
The Brownie film is a popular name of roll film having 6 cm width, which are generally known as the 120 size of roll film and the 220 size of roll film. The 120 size of roll film is a film with backing paper stuck thereto. On the other hand, the 220 size of roll film is a film without backing paper but only with leader paper and trailer paper, and a film length thereof is double that of the 120 size of roll film.
For cameras using such 120 size of roll film and 220 size of roll film, the pressure of a pressure plate attached to a back lid is generally adjusted by changing a position of the pressure plate (a height to the back lid) because of a difference in thickness between the films.
In addition, because the number of frames to be taken is different between the 120 size of roll film and the 220 size of roll film, an initial setting value of a counter needs to be changed over to a count maximum number according to a film used.
Therefore, the conventional cameras are provided with a mechanism for changing over the height of the pressure plate and a counter changeover switch for changing over the count maximum number.